In the past when a user purchased an electronics device, the user simply took it home and used it as it was. Usually there was a registration form inside the package for the device, so that the owner could register his ownership with the manufacturer. This activity was a voluntary measure that the owner could perform, but it was not generally required. If assistance with the device was needed at a later date, the manufacturer usually asked the purchaser to identify the device by looking in a particular location on the device and reading off its own particular ID. Then the manufacturer proceeded to give the purchaser the assistance needed.
In contrast, particularly if a purchaser makes a software purchase at an Internet site and takes ownership of a virtual device such as a personal web site, email account or even software he has bought and has possession of, the owner-to-be may be required to go through a registration process. Such a process almost inevitably ties the owner permanently to the virtual device. Thus, when the software or the like is transferred to another owner, the transfer of ownership is not as simple as the transfer of ownership of a physical device. In some cases, the new owner may not be able to obtain a transfer of registration.
As more devices are being developed that utilize more and more remotely located software, there is a need for organizing and collecting electronic services in a remote location so that the services may readily be accessed and utilized by a physical device associated with the remote services. Thus, there is a need for a collection of organized electronic services that may readily be coupled remotely with a physical device to facilitate communication of the physical device with the remote electronic service provider.